higher_caliberfandomcom-20200214-history
Terson Darkstone
Backstory Born in the New Terra city on Mars in 2532. His father, Jerald, was a repair engineer at the local spaceport and his mother, Regina, was accountant for a local export company. Terson was an "unapplied" student in school graduating in 2551. He left at age 19 to go work at the Sirus Federation Naval Yard in Atargatis where he worked for four years. Nearing the end of his tour he was injured in an airlock accident resulting from a damaged transport ship malfunctioning while they were unloading colonists. Disappointed with the treatment provided he left for to join NanoTrasen where he was assured he would receive better treatment and a replacement arm (2554). NSS Hypatia Terson's time on the NSS Hypatia is best described as difficult... Education Terson was described as "unapplied" by school administrators during high school. He had more potential but seemed disinterested in public school and bored with the curriculum. After joining NanoTrasen he received training in combat, zero-gravity training, and engineering. Employment Was initially hired by Sirus Federation as a Maintenance Technician, Second Grade to conduct repairs on the station and their ships at Atargatis where he served for four years. He then joined NanoTrasen as an Station Engineer and they replaced his arm that was lost after the accident. During his time in service he found himself continually being deployed as a Security Officer. He has aspirations to become a Warden or Chief Engineer. Personality Terson is best described as hard-headed, rash, and always makes bad jokes. Supervisors note that Terson is a "chronic smart ass who gets in too many arguments with co-workers" having once having argued with someone when they were both in agreement. He gets in a bit of trouble as a result of this but likes to say that he "delivers results". Social life Having moved around so much Terson finds it best not to get attached to anyone and seems somewhat withdrawn from social engagements. Some describe him as shy, he describes himself as unattached. In fact, when he gets food or drinks at the bar he gets them to go. Relationships He hasn't spoken to his father since leaving Mars and only has loose contact with his mother. After being stationed on Hypatia he is becoming friends with Dmitri Tarkov, Peter Thompson, Jamie Thompson, Capa Taylor, Jessica Fox, and his supervisor James Fox. His arch nemesis is likely Sally Sanders who is a notorious criminal thorn in Security's side. Terson usually has a good working relationship with Security and Engineering staff but does not trust people from Virology. He also dislikes dealing with the HoP and Cargobay because he despises paperwork. Where is Terson now? After his experience with NT, Terson left to form a company that advises stations on safety and technical maintenance to prevent death from occurring and increase revenue as lawsuits are costly. This company is called "Safety Protections Technologies" (SPT). Security Records Has been on probation for excessive use of force when dealing with a dangerous prisoner on a transfer shuttle. Military record indicates that he served as a Specialist as a Combat Engineer on Labourtown during the New Magnitka conflict. Has experience with intermediate levels of Engineering and Construction as a result. Since then has served as both a Station Engineer and Security Officer. Medical Records May require prescription lenses to properly see if not using sunglasses or HUD Scanners. Right hand was crushed in an airlock accident, grasp is somewhat impaired but fully functional. It has since been replaced by a bionic hand created by Doctor Calvin White. Psych Evaluation Has a slight phobia of the dark and a large fear of fighting things he cannot see. Also, has previous military experience that he hasn't spoken of, some of it seems to depress him but when questioned he changes the subject. Category:Characters Category:SS13 Category:NanoTrasen Category:Security Category:Lore